oneshotfandomcom-20200213-history
Phosphor
Phosphor is an element within the world of OneShot that provides light and power to almost everything. There are four colors of phosphor: blue, green, red, and yellow. Blue Phosphor Blue phosphor is one of the three common phosphors. It has moderate energy levels and can exist in both mineral and organic forms. Its mineral form can be found in the Barrens' metallic sands, while the organic form can be found in phosphor shrimp and their secretions (see below). The light emission of blue phosphor is powerful, but it has a "self-conserving" property. If it is left alone for a period of time, it will stop glowing. Agitation of the blue phosphor restores its glow. Phosphor Shrimps Also known as "seed shrimps," these are the most abundant life form in the oceans surrounding the Barrens. They consume toxic gases that gas vents around the Barrens produce and are responsible for keeping said toxic gases from drifting to the Glen. During their spawning period, they produce a rare form of blue phosphor. When combined with the toxic gases, this phosphor produces an acidic liquid primarily used as a cleaning solution. Green Phosphor Green phosphor is one of the three common phosphors. It has the highest energy levels of the three while also being the rarest of the common phosphors, existing exclusively in organic forms. It can be found in the sap of phosphor trees, fireflies, and various mosses. It is ideal for industrial use but due to its scarcity compared to the other three, there is no reliable source. Phosphor Trees Phosphor trees are unlike other trees, as they grow without any leaves and are closer in anatomy to blades of grass. They have circular holes in them containing their green phosphor sap. According to some robots in the Glen, harvesting the trees is no longer allowed, most likely due to them being one of the few remaining light sources. Common Firefly Common fireflies, nocturnal beetles that glow vibrantly, have an abdominal phosphor organ which allows them to glow green during the night. The locals of the glen would capture them en masse and use them as living lamps. This inspired a similar practice for residents of the Barrens, using phosphor shrimp instead. Red Phosphor Red phosphor is one of the three common phosphors. It has the lowest energy levels and exists exclusively in mineral form. It only produces light when in solution. Red phosphor present in the Refuge's water channels can be concentrated. Using presumably electric "currents," a high-energy state with greater luminosity can be induced. This supersaturated solution precipitates out rather quickly. Once the phosphor re-crystallizes, it loses its glow permanently. If the supersaturated red phosphor is used as a power source, proper facilities or services should be present to replace it frequently. According to the lamplighter, an army of robots used to do this but they started breaking down, leaving him to do their job. Yellow Phosphor Yellow phosphor is the rarest of all phosphors. It is said to glow forever and is the same phosphor that fuels the Sun. Three pieces of it, and help from the Player, are also required in order to enter into the Tower. Various objects throughout the game are shown to have yellow phosphor, including the "amber coin", "feather", "die", and "strange journal". Niko's eyes, Prototype's eye, Cedric's lightbulb emblem, and the marking on Rue's forehead may also contain yellow phosphor. Gallery Book phosphor1.png | Pages from a book about phosphor, written by The Author Book phosphor2.png | Pages from a book about phosphor, written by The Author Book fauna.png | Pages from a book about fauna in a post-sun world, written by The Author Cg lightbulb1.png | Yellow phosphor in the Sun Cg amber.png | Silver giving Niko an amber from the Glen Cg afeather.png | Alula giving Niko a feather from the late Prophet Cg adice.png | A die from George Sol journal glow2.png | Yellow phosphor infused in the strange journal